


all the right moves

by jaehwandred



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: BDSM, D/s, M/M, Master/Slave relationship, i ran out of hyuken porn so i produced my own, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-25
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-11 01:40:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7870558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaehwandred/pseuds/jaehwandred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehwan hadn’t realized just how much his imagination could run off with him throughout the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all the right moves

Jaehwan’s nerves were alight. They had been ever since Sanghyuk pushed him down this morning, his warm weight smothering him as he wrapped a hand around Jaehwan’s cock and teased him until he was painfully hard then murmured filthily into his ear, “I’m going to leave you hard right now and when I come home today, I am going to fuck you. You will not touch yourself and you will be undressed when I come home.”

He shuddered helplessly as Sanghyuk thumbed the slit of his cock, his hand rubbing Jaehwan’s inner thigh soothingly as he kissed him senseless. Sanghyuk pulled back and Jaehwan whined, blindly leaning up to chase after his lips but caught himself at the last moment, sinking back into the pillows instead. He leaned his head into Sanghyuk’s hand when the other carded a gentle hand through his hair, leaving him with the words, “Be good.”

Sanghyuk had business in the city to attend to and Jaehwan, as a pet of the court, had a very few number of responsibilities throughout his daily life. But he still had to maintain his appearances, for a charming appearance and personality reflected well on his master. Jaehwan hadn’t realized just how much his imagination could run off with him throughout the day. It made socializing and afternoon tea considerably more difficult when all he could think about was Sanghyuk pinning him ruthlessly against a wall, holding him there, and fucking him with a hand around his throat, pressing on the thin gold collar around his neck but he managed. Sort of.

Jaehwan had been at Court since just after he hit puberty, raised and trained to serve a high ranking member. He was hoped to attract the attention of the Crown Prince with his slight build, narrow shoulders, and doe eyes but his height betrayed him and the Prince certainly wasn’t interested in a pet that stood taller than him, even if he was smaller in frame. So he ended up attracting the eye of a young noble who found his height charming, which was probably only because Sanghyuk stood taller than even he did, and soon after, he found himself in the lap of luxury.

He wasn’t entirely sure the intentions behind Sanghyuk’s words this morning other than to rile him up and inconveniencing him throughout the day. But after an acquaintance’s master gave him an appreciative undressing with his eyes, leaning down to whisper something in his pet’s ear, he got the feeling that Sanghyuk had begun to develop a bit of a protective streak. He felt a slight thrill run through his body at the thought. If this had anything to do with Sanghyuk’s slightly odd but welcome penchant for staking claim on his pet, Jaehwan would be in for a long night.

—

Sanghyuk strode into the room to find Jaehwan on his knees in the center of an extravagantly made bed, his head bowed in deference. He chose not to acknowledge his presence immediately, instead slowly undressing in Jaehwan’s line of sight, his fingers moving deftly over the extravagant but stuffy lacing of his outerwear, the garments falling in a heap to the ground leaving him in only a pair of form fitting pants.

He could hear Jaehwan shift ever so slightly on the bed behind him and he knew how easy it was to drive him mad with want by simply taking his time. For all of Jaehwan’s training, it had never diminished the fact that he was still so eager and sensitive, taking everything with the experience of an older toy but night after night, he still fucked like a virgin. He hoped that Jaehwan never realized that he had the power to drive Sanghyuk mad too.

Sanghyuk moved to stand at the edge of the bed. “Come here,” he commanded, standing expectantly as Jaehwan slid off the bed to stand in front of him in a practiced and graceful movement, his eyes still casted downwards.

“Master,” Jaehwan murmured respectfully, “I did as you asked of me.”

“Did you wait all day for me? I’m sure your imagination must have run away with you. I probably shouldn’t have started off your morning like that,” said Sanghyuk, reaching out to trace his fingers down Jaehwan’s jaw. They were standing close enough that he could hear Jaehwan’s breath hitch, caught in his chest.

“Yes, I—I got hard but I followed your orders, master,” Jaehwan said.

“Good boy,” and he most definitely did not miss Jaehwan’s sharp inhale at that, his cheeks slowly flushing, “Down on your knees.”

He sank easily to his knees and Sanghyuk held his arms above his head where he held Jaehwan’s slender hand and fingers in his. He said nothing as he reached into his pockets, procuring a soft piece of rope. He wrapped them around Jaehwan’s wrists and the bed post, knotting them securely.

Jaehwan let out a soft, almost unwilling moan as he tugged against the restraints only to find that they wouldn’t yield, his cock hardening easily. And Sanghyuk hadn’t even kissed him, let alone touched him yet. He heard Jaehwan’s louder than usual exhale, his pink tongue darting out to catch upon his full lips.

“You look so beautiful like this,” said Sanghyuk, his hand running through Jaehwan’s hair, “but you already know that, don’t you? I don’t like the way the other masters look at you, like they’re ready to buy you out as soon as your contract is up. But I’m the one that gets to take you to bed and see what your face looks like when you come and you wouldn’t want anyone else but me, would you?”

“No, master,” said Jaehwan and he finally dared to look up, his eyes hooded with arousal and willing to do anything to please him.

He undid his pants, his arousal just as clear as Jaehwan’s. “I want you to suck my cock,” he said clearly but Jaehwan knew by now that when Sanghyuk said that, it really meant that he would start off slow but Sanghyuk’s control came loose at the seams and he would end up fucking Jaehwan’s throat.

It went unsaid when Jaehwan eagerly leaned forward without the aid of his hands, his lips just brushing the head of his cock before taking him into his mouth and Sanghyuk moaned, his fist curling around Jaehwan’s hair as he curled his tongue around his cock, taking him deeper with every bob of his head.

“They won’t ever get to see you like this, will they? You love this, being tied up and made to beg,” Sanghyuk hissed through his teeth as Jaehwan moaned shamelessly around him, even as Sanghyuk’s grip in his hair tightened and he forced his head down, forced to take him down to the base.

Jaehwan whined loudly at that, his hands jerking against his restraints and his knees shifting to try to accommodate for the change. With a bit more experience, he was sure that Jaehwan would have this down to an art but for now, he couldn’t help but revel in the tears that sprung in the corner of Jaehwan’s eyes as he worked to swallow around Sanghyuk’s length, twitching slightly against his bindings as he found no relief for his own arousal.

Sanghyuk groaned, his eyes closed and his head tilted back as his hips snapped forward again, fucking into Jaehwan’s mouth with a quickness that would definitely have Jaehwan struggling to speak around a hoarse voice tomorrow. He took it all as best as he could, not that he had a choice, but he knew that Jaehwan would always try, he was so eager to do anything Sanghyuk asked of him and when Jaehwan moaned again as his cock hit the back of his throat, he had to force himself to pull out, not wanting to lose control just yet.

In the quiet space of the room, they were both left panting, Jaehwan shaking in his bindings, his legs closed together to try to get any sort of pressure on his cock. Sanghyuk chose to allow that for now as he tried to control his own breathing, undoing the rope around Jaehwan’s wrist with much less grace than he had tied it with.

“The bed. On your back,” Sanghyuk commanded and Jaehwan almost stumbled in his haste to obey him.

He looked so demure like this, his legs spread just slightly so with his thighs trembling like he couldn’t quite help himself.

Sanghyuk kissed him for the first time that night, slow and soft and Jaehwan melted under him into the kiss, not quite daring to put his hands on Sanghyuk but daring enough to arch up into the kiss, his erection brushing against Sanghyuk’s.

For that, Sanghyuk pinned his hips down onto the bed and jerked him off fast enough to have Jaehwan clawing at the sheets, his voice catching in a sob as he bit his lips to cut himself off, his head thrown back and his eyes squeezed shot. “Please, please—“ pleaded Jaehwan and Sanghyuk wasn’t sure if he was asking for release or for him to stop. He didn’t relent, instead pressing cruelly down on the slit of Jaehwan’s cock, something he knew had Jaehwan crying out every time he did it and he leaned down to take just the head of it into his mouth, sucking gently. Jaehwan jerked against the bed as he did that under Sanghyuk’s vice grip on his thighs. “Please, if you don’t stop, I’ll come, oh God—“ Jaehwan panted, his voice going high when Sanghyuk squeezed his thigh, giving him silent permission. Jaehwan came quickly and in hot spurts, loud and desperate and in a lapse in his training, he pushed weakly at Sanghyuk’s shoulder to try to get him to stop sucking lightly at his over sensitive cock but he gave up, instead lying limply on the bed, his eyes unfocused with pleasure.

Sanghyuk gazed upon Jaehwan, undone by his actions and not making any real effort to pull himself back together again. But that was how he liked it anyways, when Jaehwan was vulnerable and soft, unable to quite hide his desperation as he vocalized his moans and desperate whimpers. He was so utterly captivating like this and Sanghyuk loved it.

Sanghyuk barely gave him a moment to catch him breath before manhandling him onto his hands and knees. He wasn’t surprised to find that Jaehwan had prepared himself before this as he always did and he knew that Jaehwan’s training was too great to have him fingering himself with anything less than quick efficiency and not for pleasure so he supposed it technically wasn’t a breach of his succinct instructions that morning.

Sanghyuk fucked into him quickly and without warning. Jaehwan let out a startled cry but held himself up, his head dropping as sweat glistened down the expanse of his back. He started with long, teasing strokes at first, drawing it out for as long as he could and Jaehwan’s arms gave out after a minute or two of that, his cries muffled against the fabric. He had a bad habit of losing control so easily when Jaehwan was involved, his short thrusts devolved into pounding him on the bed, Jaehwan hardening quickly again at the rough treatment, a masochist if Sanghyuk ever knew one.

Jaehwan’s fingers clawed at the sheets, desperate for any kind of purchase when Sanghyuk leaned over, his chest pressed flush against the arch of his back, changing the angle slightly as he fucked the smaller male with abandon. The noises Jaehwan made were openly filthy, his cries bouncing off the walls, short and sweet as Sanghyuk buried his face into the hollow of Jaehwan’s neck, mouthing at the soft skin there before biting down.

Jaehwan evidently wasn’t expecting this as he jerked against Sanghyuk with a cry of his name but he was so lost in the pleasure that he hadn’t even realized that he was supposed to refer to Sanghyuk only by the title of master. Sanghyuk did it again and again, sucking hard to make sure that the next morning would reveal blossoming marks of purple and red, clear indicators of Sanghyuk’s possessiveness, an obvious warning.

He came quietly, pressing his lips against Jaehwan’s feverish skin. He was shivering slightly against him, holding himself back from coming as well. But he would never dare to do such a thing without Sanghyuk’s permission so he bore it with nothing more than a labored exhale, pressing his forehead against the pillows.

“Would you like to come again tonight?” Sanghyuk asked almost conversationally despite the obvious pant in his voice, his nails scratching lightly down the unblemished skin of Jaehwan’s back.

“Please,” said Jaehwan so quietly he almost might not have said it at all.

Sanghyuk rolled him over onto his back and kissed him, filthy and deep, with more tongue than anything else. He could still taste himself on Jaehwan’s lips but he couldn’t bring himself to care, not when he could drag his teeth across his full lower lip, feel him arch against him as his hand played idly with a hardened nipple when he sucked against his tongue.

Jaehwan’s eyelashes fluttered open, his eyes glazed over with pleasure, not really focusing on Sanghyuk. “You may come for me. You were so good today,” he praised him, his hand trailing over his sharp hip bones, his fingers slipping into Jaehwan who lifted his hips slightly in surprise, probably expecting for Sanghyuk to jerk him off.

But instead, he fingered him as relentlessly as he fucked him earlier, with three fingers pressing against his prostrate and Jaehwan a writhing mess on his back as he came, his come landing on Sanghyuk’s chest.

In the aftermath, Sanghyuk was all gentle touches and warm towels. He soothed, with words, where he had hurt and held Jaehwan obligingly close to his chest.

“Do I ever treat you too roughly?” asked Sanghyuk suddenly.

He felt Jaehwan’s surprise at the question, even in the dark, at the way he tensed momentarily before forcing himself to relax. “No, master, you treat me well.”

“Speak your honest mind,” chided Sanghyuk, knowing that without that explicit instruction, Jaehwan would say whatever he thought would please him.

There was a beat of silence as Jaehwan rearranged his limbs, his legs brushing against Sanghyuk’s bare ones. “I don’t think you treat me too roughly. You know already that I like it,” he said with candor before quickly adding, “And I think that you fuck me better than anyone else could.”

He was glad for the dark of the room so that Jaehwan couldn’t see the red in his cheeks. This was ridiculous. He shouldn’t have enjoyed a compliment paid by his pet but he said it with such raw honesty that Sanghyuk had no trouble fully believing him. “I think you only say that because I spoil you.”

“You do not spoil me. If you did, I would be dressed much better than I currently am. My formal robes are practically falling apart.”

“Hey, watch your tongue,” Sanghyuk reprimanded him gently.

“You told me to speak my honest mind,” Jaehwan reminded him but his tone was more cheeky than anything.

“That I did,” agreed Sanghyuk. He kissed Jaehwan softly on the forehead, holding him close, “I know it’s not customary to say this but thank you for serving me so willingly.”

“You are deserving of it,” Jaehwan said quietly.

They exchanged no more words as both of their breathing evened out, falling asleep just before the sun was ready to start the day again.

—

“Jaehwan, you look like a mess,” his friend Taekwoon said and despite his unchanging tone in voice, the surprise was evident in his expression.

“Having a slightly masochistic streak will do that to you,” remarked Jaehwan, plucking grapes from the silver bowl in the center of the table.

“All those other nobles that looked like they were a step away from stealing you from Sanghyuk and fucking you themselves have stopped, though. I’m guessing that was the point,” said Taekwoon.

“Frankly, if I knew that’s the easiest way to get fucked into the next plane of existence, I would have tried something like that much sooner.”

Taekwoon regarded him with a mixture of disappointment and more disappointment. “Well, have fun with that.”


End file.
